choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Blades of Light and Shadow Miscellaneous Characters
Blades of Light and Shadow Chapter 1 'Xaius' Two thousand years ago, elven king Xaius and his people fought a war against the shadow forces. He resembles Lord Elric. 'Shadow Gargoyle' Before the shadow gargoyle can attack, Ellara blasts it into nothingness. 'Ellara' Ellara is a battlemage and Xaius' second-in-command. She reports that the enemy is many but weak, and they are driving them back. 'Dreadlord' However, before they can celebrate, the Dreadlord appears. As the story was told by Kade two thousand years later, the Dreadlord attacked and destroyed the great elven empire. 'Bartender' He is the bartender at the Dancing Pig Tavern, and he tells Kade they've been hearing this story for years. His character model resembles Damon Fierro from The Royal Masquerade. 'Town Constable Angus' When you bump into a stranger, Angus is the one to tell you his name. When he, Grenn, and Mal leave, you become upset that Mal called you a "kit" and you complain to Kade that you're better than Angus, who is a drunk. At the end of the chapter, you and your party find his body at the temple. His character model resembles Gabriel Amarne from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Grenn' Grenn is Angus' apprentice. She pipes in that Mal is a world-famous adventurer. At the end of the chapter, you and your party find her body at the temple. Her character model resembles Kailani Keawe from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Vendor' If you choose to visit the night market, you get to use your chosen Diplomacy skill on her. She resembles Mary Zilberg. 'Blacksmith' If you choose to visit the blacksmith, you get to check out the item of which you've chosen your skillset for. 'Scholar Vash Vallerin' Scholar Vash is a High Priest of the Light and Nia's mentor. After being struck by Duke Erthax, he is poisoned. In his last moments, he tells you what you and your party must do and asks that you protect Nia. 'Owlbear' You get to fight one to help Nia and Scholar Vash. You can use the Beastmaster skill on it. 'Kromp' If you go to retrieve Nia's bracelet in the premium scene, you'll encounter these. They're nasty little critters, crawling around hoarding shiny things for their burrows. The females are venomous. Chapter 2 'Vorglin' If you decide to explore the Temple with Nia and Kade in a premium scene (side quest), you encounter a vorglin, a creature that feeds off of fear. It resembles a Shadow Monster from The Elementalists. When they are fed emotions they don't enjoy (such as happiness or sadness), they transform them into an elemental discharge usually like iron or brass. Gold discharge is rare. 'Thugs' The thugs are a group of criminals, responsible for murdering Constable Angus and Grenn and taking Mal hostage. They force him to solve the puzzle at the Temple of Ellara, which contained an Onyx Shard. They are killed when Mal deliberately sets off one of the traps. 'Shadow Hound' They are two creatures summoned by Duke Erthax that manage to wound Scholar Vash. One is defeated by Nia if she has her bracelet, and one is defeated by your character if you kick it or throw a rock at it. Chapter 3 'Vendor 2' She offers to sell you a premium outfit. Her character model resembles Cora Pritchard from It Lives In The Woods. 'Alfonso' Mal introduces you to Alfonso and you have the opportunity to try one of his Tonguemelters, a spicy oyster that turns your tongue purple. You also buy anchovies for Threep from him. 'Tinara' She is a pickpocket who stole Nia's coinpurse. You can recover it in a premium side-quest. Her character model resembles Iola from Bloodbound, Book 3. 'Guard' In the side-quest, you and your party run after Tinara who leads you to the Thieves Guild hide-out. His character model resembles Euthymios from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Thiefmaster' He tells Tinara to return what she has stolen. His character model resembles Arthur Vance from It Lives Beneath. 'Local' He tells you that the library was plundered and burned to the ground by a vicious band of orcs when they raided the town a few years ago. His character model resembles the First Spear in A Courtesan of Rome. 'Vantissa' She is the owner of a pub and Mal's friend. 'Guard 2' If one of your special skills is Charisma and you use it, he starts to doubt the Mayor's claims that you and your party are criminals. 'Mayor' He attempts to arrest you, Mal, and Nia and accuses you of being bandits. He is a servant of the Shadow Court who is killed at the end of the chapter. He resembles The Baron from the Bloodbound series. Chapter 4 'Gerhard' Gerhard is the captain of the Sun Maiden. You and your party board his ship and sail for the Shimmering Isles. Your choices in Chapter 5 determine if he survives the fight against the grobtars and if his ships are damaged. 'Sailor' She is one of Gerhard's crew. You and your party play cards with her. In Chapter 5, she tends to the wounded but appreciates it if you take over and use your medicine skill. Her character model resembles Kendyll from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. 'Bloodsquid' If you decide to visit the Forbidden Cove on a side excursion, you come across a bloodsquid. You fight it to free Mal from its tentacles. 'Mermaid' You meet her if you choose to go on a sidequest with Mal. She saves you from the Bloodsquid, and you have the chance to kiss her on the lips or the cheek. 'Orc (Female)' An Orc Pirate who attacks you. If one of your special skills is Blades, you beat her in a duel and kick her over the railing of Sun Maiden. In Chapter 5, a similar-looking orc named Belana appears in the premium scene with Imtura, asking her for permission to join the festivities. She later attacks your group and Threep notices that she is under the influence of the Shadow Court. After she is captured and about to be interrogated by your group, the Court has her commit suicide by plunging a knife into her neck. 'Orc (Male)' An Orc Pirate who attacks Nia and Threep. If one of your special skills is Archery, you can shoot him with an arrow. If another of your special skills is Fighting, you can knock him over the side of the ship. In Chapter 5, a similar-looking orc named Kraglin appears in the premium scene if you spend time with Imtura. 'Grobtar' At the end of chapter 4, the ship is boarded by Grobtars. They make a strange guttural sound. Little is known of their culture save unreliable accounts from captured sailors, but they are feared for their vicious, merciless attacks on traveling ships. They seem to be worse than Orc pirates. Chapter 5 'Grobtar Chief' If you have the beastmaster skill, you can choose to charm the grobtar chief and then speak to it in the language of the grobtars. If you don't have the beastmaster skill but have the Gauntlet of Pain, you end up killing the Chief which causes the remaining Grobtars to retreat. 'Flotilla Guard' He welcomes Imtura and thereby reveals that she is the princess of Flotilla. He also joins the festivities in a premium scene and, if you choose to join the band, will ask you to play louder. Your Character notes he is very enthusiastic. 'Ventra' Mentioned in previous chapters, she is the Queen of Flotilla and Imtura's mother who makes her first appearance in this chapter. She calls Imtura Immy, a nickname Imtura is uncomfortable with. When Imtura seems to be losing against the Skrullcrusher, you make her think of her mother and the nickname for her which gives Imtura the needed motivation to win. 'Skullcrusher' She is an orc and a librarian. In a premium scene, Imtura challenges her to a round of armwrestling and wins. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:Groups Category:'Blades of Light and Shadow' Characters